2019 Kids Choice Awards
Next: 2020 Kids Choice Awards Host: ??? Possible Nominations: *''Note: Please keep in alphabetical order if adding something to the category'' Movies Television {| class="wikitable" style= "width:100%;" |- ! style=width:50%;" | Favorite TV Show – Kids Show ! style=width:50%;" | Favorite TV Actor – Kids Show |- | valign="top" | *''Andi Mack'' *''Bizaardvark'' *''Bunk'd'' *''Game Shakers'' *''Henry Danger'' *''I Am Frankie'' *''K.C. Undercover'' *''Knight Squad'' *''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn'' *''Raven's Home'' *''School of Rock'' *''Stuck in the Middle'' | valign="top" | *''Aidan Gallagher – Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn as Nicky Harper'' *''Amarr M. Wooten – Knight Squad as Warwick'' *''Benjamin Flores Jr. – Game Shakers as Triple G'' *''Casey Simpson – Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn as Ricky Harper'' *''Isaac Ryan Brown – Raven's Home as Booker Baxter'' *''Isaak Presley – Stuck in the Middle as Ethan Diaz'' *''Jace Norman – Henry Danger as Henry Hart'' *''Jason Maybaum – Raven's Home as Levi'' *''Joshua Rush – Andi Mack as Cyrus Goodman'' *''Kel Mitchell – Game Shakers as Double G'' *''Kelly Perine – Knight Squad as Sir Gareth'' *''Mace Coronel – Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn as Dicky Harper'' *''Owen Joyner – Knight Squad as Arc'' *''Ricardo Hurtado – School of Rock as Freddy Jones'' *''Thomas Kuc – Game Shakers as Hudson Gimble'' *''Tony Cavalero – School of Rock as Dewey Finn'' |- ! style=width:50%;" | Favorite TV Actress – Kids Show ! style=width:50%;" | Favorite TV Show – Family Show |- | valign="top" | *''Alex Hook – I Am Frankie as Frankie Gaines'' *''Breanna Yde – School of Rock as Tomika'' *''Cree Cicchino – Game Shakers as Babe Carano'' *''Daniella Perkins – Knight Squad as Ciara'' *''Jade PettyJohn – School of Rock as Summer Hathaway'' *''Jenna Ortega – Stuck in the Middle as Harley Diaz'' *''Lexi DiBenedetto – Knight Squad as Prudence'' *''Lilimar Hernandez – Knight Squad as Sage'' *''Lizzy Greene – Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn as Dawn Harper'' *''Madison Hu – Bizaardvark as Frankie Wong'' *''Madisyn Shipman – Game Shakers as Kenzie Ball'' *''Olivia Rodrigo – Bizaardvark as Paige Olvera'' *''Peyton Elizabeth Lee – Andi Mack as Andi Mack'' *''Peyton List – Bunk'd as Emma Ross'' *''Raven-Symoné – Raven's Home as Raven Baxter'' *''Zendaya – K.C. Undercover as K.C. Cooper'' | valign="top" | *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' *''Arrow'' *''Black-ish'' *''Legends of Tomorrow'' *''Modern Family'' *''Once Upon a Time'' *''Supergirl'' *''The Big Bang Theory'' *''The Flash'' *''The Orville'' |- ! style=width:50%;" | Favorite TV Actor – Family Show ! style=width:50%;" | Favorite TV Actress – Family Show |- | valign="top" | *''Anthony Anderson – Black-ish as Andre "Dre" Johnson Sr.'' *''Brandon Routh – Legends of Tomorrow as Ray Palmer / Atom'' *''Clark Gregg – Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. as Phil Coulson'' *''Dominic Purcell – Legends of Tomorrow as Mick Rory / Heat Wave'' *''Ed O'Neill – Modern Family as Jay Pritchett'' *''Eric Stonestreet – Modern Family as Cameron Tucker'' *''Grant Gustin – The Flash as Barry Allen / Flash'' *''Jesse Tyler Ferguson – Modern Family as Mitchell Pritchett'' *''Jim Parsons – The Big Bang Theory as Dr. Sheldon Cooper'' *''Johnny Galecki – The Big Bang Theory as Dr. Leonard Hofstadter'' *''Nolan Gould – Modern Family as Luke Dunphy'' *''Rico Rodriguez – Modern Family as Manny Delgado'' *''Seth MacFarlane – The Orville as Ed Mercer'' *''Stephen Amell – Arrow as Oliver Queen / The Arrow'' *''Ty Burrell – Modern Family as Phil Dunphy'' *''Wentworth Miller – Legends of Tomorrow as Leonard Snart / Captain Cold'' | valign="top" | *''Adrianne Palicki – The Orville as Kelly Grayson'' *''Ariel Winter – Modern Family as Alex Dunphy'' *''Candice Patton – The Flash as Iris West'' *''Chloe Bennet – Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. as Daisy Johnson / Quake'' *''Danielle Panabaker – The Flash as Dr. Caitlin Snow'' *''Emily Bett Rickards – Arrow as Felicity Smoak'' *''Julie Brown – Modern Family as Claire Dunphy'' *''Kaley Cuoco – The Big Bang Theory as Penny'' *''Lana Parrilla – Once Upon a Time as Evil Queen / Regina Mills'' *''Melissa Benoist – Supergirl as Kara Zor-El / Kara Danvers / Supergirl'' *''Ming-Na Wen – Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. as Melinda May'' *''Sarah Hyland – Modern Family as Haley Dunphy'' *''Sofía Vegara – Modern Family as Gloria Pritchett'' *''Tracee Ellis Ross – Black-ish as Dr. Rainbow "Bow" Johnson'' |- ! style=width:1000%;" | Favorite Reality Show ! style=width:100%;" | Favorite Cartoon |- | valign="top" | *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' *''America's Got Talent'' *''American Grit'' *''American Idol'' *''American Ninja Warrior'' *''Beat Shazam'' *''Dance Moms'' *''Dancing with the Stars'' *''Family Feud'' *''Little Big Shots'' *''MasterChef Junior'' *''Paradise Run'' *''Shark Tank'' *''So You Think You Can Dance'' *''The Voice'' *''Top Chef Junior'' | valign="top" | *''Apple & Onion'' *''Big City Greens'' *''Big Hero 6'' *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' *''Bunsen Is A Beast!'' *''Craig of the Creek'' *''Future-Worm!'' *''Glitch Techs'' *''Lego Nexo Knights'' *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes'' *''Pickle and Peanut'' *''Pinky Malinky'' *''Right Hand Guy'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Tangled: The Series'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe'' *''The Loud House'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Unikitty!'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Welcome To The Wayne'' |- ! style=width:50%;" | Favorite TV Voice Actress ! style=width:50%;" | Favorite TV Voice Actor |- | valign="top" | *''Alanna Ubach – Welcome to the Wayne as Ansi Molina'' *''Ashly Burch – OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes as Enid'' *''Breanna Yde – The Loud House as Ronnie Anne Santiago'' *''Carolyn Lawrence – SpongeBob SquarePants as Sandy Cheeks'' *''Catherine Taber – The Loud House as Lori Loud'' *''Catie Wayne - Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer as Marsha'' *''Courtenay Taylor – OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes as K.O.'' *''Cristina Pucelli – The Loud House as Luan Loud'' *''Dana Steingold – Welcome to the Wayne as Saraline Timbers'' *''Deedee Magno Hall – Steven Universe as Pearl'' *''Eden Sher – Star vs. the Forces of Evil as Star Butterfly'' *''Erin Mathews – Lego Nexo Knights as Princess Macy Halbert'' *''Estelle – Steven Universe as Garnet'' *''Genesis Rodriguez – Big Hero 6 as Honey Lemon'' *''Grey Griffin – The Loud House as Lana, Lola, and Lily Loud / Mighty Magiswords as Vambre Marie Warrior / Unikitty as ???'' *''Jamie Hung – Big Hero 6 as GoGo Tomago'' *''Jessica DiCicco – The Loud House as Lynn Loud/Lucy Loud / Future-Worm! as Bug'' *''Julie Kavner – The Simpsons as Marge Simpson'' *''Kari Wahlgren – Bunsen Is a Beast as Amanda Killman'' *''Kate Flannery – OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes as Carol'' *''Kate Micucci - Unikitty! as ???'' *''Kyla Rae Kowalewski – The Amazing World Of Gumball as Anais Watterson'' *''Lara Jill Miller – The Loud House as Lisa Loud'' *''Liliana Mumy – The Loud House as Leni Loud'' *''Mandy Moore – Tangled: The Series as Rapunzel'' *''Michaela Dietz – Steven Universe as Amethyst'' *''Nancy Cartwright – The Simpsons as Bart Simpson'' *''Nika Futterman – The Loud House as Luna Loud'' *''Sabrina Carpenter – Milo Murphy's Law as Melissa Chase'' *''Tara Strong - Unikitty! as Unikitty'' *''Vanessa Lengies - Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures as Kordi Freemaker'' *''Yeardley Smith – The Simpsons as Lisa Simpson'' | valign="top" | *''Aaron Springer – Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer as Billy Dilley'' *''Adam McArthur – Star vs. the Forces of Evil as Marco Diaz'' *''Alessandro Juliani – Lego Nexo Knights as Aaron Fox'' *''Andy Milonakis – Future-Worm! as Danny Douglas'' *''Ben Giroux – Bunsen Is A Beast! as Mikey'' *''Bill Fagerbakke – Spongebob SquarePants as Patrick Star'' *''Billy Lopez – Welcome to the Wayne as Olly Timbers'' *''Bob Joles – Big City Greens as Bill Green'' *''Bobby Moynihan – We Bare Bears as Panda'' *''Brian Drummond – Lego Nexo Knights as Axl'' *''Brooks Wheelan – Big Hero 6 as Fred'' *''Caleel Harris – The Loud House as Clyde McBride'' *''Carlos PenaVega – The Loud House as Roberto "Bobby" Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago Jr.'' *''Clancy Brown – SpongeBob SquarePants as Mr. Krabs'' *''Collin Dean – The Loud House as Lincoln Loud'' *''Dan Castellaneta – The Simpsons as Homer Simpson'' *''David Herman – OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes as Mr. Eugene Gar'' *''Demetri Martin – We Bare Bears as Ice Bear'' *''Eric Bauza – Unikitty! as ???'' *''Eric Edelstein – We Bare Bears as Grizz'' *''Eugene Byrd – Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures as Zander Freemaker'' *''Giles Panton – Lego Nexo Knights as Clay Moorington'' *''Ian Jones-Quartey – OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes as Radicles'' *''Jacob Hopkins – The Amazing World Of Gumball as Gumball Watterson'' *''James Adomian – Future-Worm! as Future-Worm'' *''Jeremy Rowley – Bunsen is a Beast! as Bunsen'' *''Johnny Pemberton – Pickle and Peanut as Peanut'' *''Jon Heder – Pickle and Peanut as Pickle'' *''Khary Payton – Big Hero 6 as Wasabi'' *''Kyle A. Carrozza – Mighty Magiswords as Prohyas Warrior'' *''Rodger Bumpass – SpongeBob SquarePants as Squidward Tentacles'' *''Roger Craig Smith – Unikitty! as ???'' *''Ryan Potter – Big Hero 6 as Hiro Hamada'' *''Scott Adsit – Big Hero 6 as Baymax'' *''Steele Stebbins – Right Hand Guy as Jeff Halsey and Guy'' *''Terrel Ransom Jr. – The Amazing World Of Gumball as Darwin Watterson'' *''Tom Kenny – SpongeBob SquarePants as SpongeBob SquarePants / Billy Dilley's Super Subterranean Summer as Zeke'' *''Weird Al Yankovic – Milo Murphy's Law as Milo Murphy'' *''Zach Callison – Steven Universe as Steven Universe'' *''Zachary Levi – Tangled: The Series as Eugene Fitzherbert'' Category:2019 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Kids Choice Awards